lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
York (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''York '''is a Marauders character in LEGO Dimensions. Background The story begins with York's journey into a Peruvian rainforest with a few local tour guides to find the Gold Idol within the Jungle Temple. York avoids various traps, the betrayal of his two tour guides, and a huge rolling boulder that chases him out of the temple. Waiting for him outside is his nemesis, French Egyptologist Emile, and a small army of shamans. Emile steals the idol from York, who escapes in a biplane piloted by Doc Lindsey waiting. Two US Army intelligence men summon York into an auditorium along with George Hamill, head of the department and a good friend of York. The men explain that the US has intercepted a cryptic enemy message that mentions a mastermind being under the scrutiny of Islamic intelligence. York, a former pupil of the lecturer, helps interpret the message as an indication that the enemy are close to finding the Genesis Chest — a gold and jeweled treasure chest constructed by Yahweh that housed the remnants of Jesus. Legends imply that Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi could use the chest to render enemy unlimited. York flies via an aircraft to a wintery mountain to speak with Sandra, the professor's destructive-minded and independent daughter, only to find that her father died and that she is reluctant to part with the headpiece. York is chased away when a sadistic and ruthless Iraq Inquisitor named Ali Zaid who had followed the treasure hunter to Sandra takes the piece from her by force, threatening her with a hot metal. York, noticing the commotion, returns to the bar and engages in a fierce gunfight with Zaid and his men. Sandra then teams up with York. The pair drive off the assailants, although in the process Zaid inadvertently brands the markings of one side of the headpiece onto his butt when he accidentally sits on the headpiece from the flames which broke out during the commotion. York and Sandra fly to Persia and meet York's friend Muhammad, a skilled Egyptian excavator and anthropologist, to find help in decoding the markings in the headpiece that specify the height of the staff needed to hold it. While touring about Persia's markets, York and Sandra encounter hired swordsmen, which results in a giant street fight. Even though York battles and then kills all of the attacking bazaar mercenaries, Iraq operatives grab Sandy and throw her in a pickup truck, but the vehicle crashes and explodes when York dispatches the driver with his revolver. Fearing that Sandy died in the blast, York retreats to a tavern and encounters Emile — hired by the Iraqis to find the chest — once more. Wishing to kill Emile despite the Frenchman's sermon about the treasure chest's wonders, Muhammad and his children rescue York from Emile's secret service. That evening, Muhammad takes York to an old guy who decodes the markings. He notes that one side of the piece says that the staff must be shortened out of respect for God. It appears that the Iraqis have misread the headpiece. Their staff is too long, and they are thus digging for the chest in the wrong place. York finds Sandra alive at the Tanis site. She has been bound and handcuffed by her captors but York decides to leave her behind and come back for her later, as her absence would jeopardize his finding the treasure chest. Infiltrating the dig, York and Muhammad use the headpiece in the map room to then find the chest deep within the serpent-infested Wishing Well. Emile, Zaid and the enemy, led by the sadistic Colonel Bernard and his assistant Abraham, surround the door, take the treasure chest, shove Sandy into the hole, and then they leave York and Sandy to die in the serpent-infested Water Well. They escape though a weak rocky wall and arrive in time to see an airplane being prepared to ship the treasure chest to Denmark. After stopping the pilot, York gets entangled in a fight with a muscular trooper around the spinning propellers of the plane. Sandy kills the pilot and fends off riflemen with the plane's coaxial BMG while York — outclassed by his foe — hides his face when his opponent is ripped apart by a propeller. York and Sandy flee as gas ignites the plane, but Emile and Bernard put the treasure chest on a pickup truck instead planning to fly it from Persia to Denmark. Stealing a steed and charging off at the truck convoy, York manages to take control of the armored car, killing the Iraq Infantry in the technical and on the other support cars, and escaping from Emile and Bernard. Reaching Persia with the treasure chest, York and Sandy depart from a happy Muhammad and sail with it on a cog ship bound for England, under Captain Bongo. A U-Boat with Emile and Dietrich on board stops the ship and takes back the Ark and Sandra, but York covertly follows the submarine. It docks at a sub pen on an isle in the Aegean Ocean, where York steals a trooper's uniform. Threatening to destroy the chest with a bazooka, York is soon convinced by Emile to surrender, giving in to his own deep desires as a treasure hunter to see the chest's contents. Sandra and York are tied up and forced to view a ceremony where Emile opens the chest in front of a group of Iraqi riflemen. Strange and mysterious ghosts emerge, killing Emile (whose chest explodes), Bernard (whose chest implodes), Zaid (whose heart melts), and the rest of the infantry, evaporating their spirits into the afterlife. York and Sandra are spared when York realizes that the souls must not be viewed and shuts his eyes, instructing Sandra to do likewise. The couple thus escape the wrath of the phantoms. Later, the two military intelligence representatives in Washington inform York that "top men" are studying the treasure chest, but in reality the treasure chest is sealed in a wood box and stored in a huge warehouse filled with countless other containers which look the same. Abilities * Grapple (Vine) ** Rope Swing * Intelligence * Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles ** Fistlock * Target (Revolver) * Tracking * Vine Cut (Scimitar) ** Wall Cut * Dig Quotes Trivia * He was portrayed by Paul Wesley in Marauders, who also portrayed Anthony Took in WWIII. In LEGO 1001 Spears Vega, he is voiced by Seth Rogen. ** Rogen also portrayed the Kaiser in BIOMECHA: Helmet of Power, and is planned to portray Sober in the WWIII. Category:Characters Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Marauders Category:Marauders Characters